criscorashguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Rothman
Nicholas Rothman was an Ultimate tribute who was a participant within The Killing School Adventure. He finished ? out of 16 in Group A. TKSA Booklet The following information was found within Nicholas Rothman's subsection in the Killing School Adventure informational booklet, alongside his monopad. Name: Nicholas Rothman District: 5 Gender: Male Age: 17 Occupation: eSports Player Ultimate: Athlete Alignment: Neutral Good Personality: It's hard to describe a complex person like Nicholas Rothman, but the biggest two things to know are that he's good-natured and determined. He's also companionable, perceptive, and curious, but those are often overshadowed by tendencies of being shallow as well. His good nature, however, is what he's so well-liked for. Oftentimes, people will count on this and his sociable nature whenever they need cheering up. Unfortunately, nobody's perfect, and Nicholas has a share of darker aspects to deal with too. His slyness and laziness don't make for the greatest company, and can make things uncomfortable, to say the least. Fortunately, however, his determination helps lighten the blows and moods when needed. Backstory: Height: 5'11" Weight: 153 pounds. Weapons: Nicholas is most attuned to using smaller deadly weapons, such as a morning star or a machete, due to them perfectly complementing his swifter combat style. Strengths: Nicholas, in spite of being an eSports athlete, is in great shape. Due to the amount of work he puts into his reflexes daily, he's ended up being very swift. Alongside that, his build in general is very good. Weaknesses: Without proper motivation, Nicholas is incredibly- no, shockingly lazy. He has no real drive to do much when it doesn't come to his career. He also suffers from PTSD from a traumatic event he never discloses. Fears: Nicholas fears the trauma he lived through in the past being brought back up, and having to confront those demons in his past. Reaping reaction: Nicholas gave off a loud sigh, but then decided that he'd have to go through with it anyways, and faced it with a ready mind. Group Training: Nicholas will try to not appear lazy, and try and give off as much potential as he can. Individual Sessions in Training: Nicholas will give it his all to try and achieve a high score to maintain his presence in the Careers. Interview Angle: Nicholas will come off as the sly and charming yet callous Career, who has very little care for what happens to others. Alliance: Nicholas' build is perfectly made for a Career, and thus he puts in a request to join them. Token: Nicholas' token is the headphones he won his first major event with. Mentor Advice: Where's your drive, kid? You have no real motivation. It's not healthy for you to be this way. Keep focused, you can win this. During TKSA Prologue: A World To Die For Etymology and Inspiration Nicholas Rothman was a name deriving from Nicolai Rothmann, a Danish name, which was "translated" into English to create a slightly foreign, but still distinctively English name. Trivia *Nicholas Rothman was initially supposed to be the Ultimate Foreigner, until Olof Sattermon was generated while creating a couple of the names for the tributes.